dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ERBOW: Kara VS Yang
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! KARA VERSUS YANG BEGIN! Kara's First Turn "Today's forecast calls for some rain, some lightning, & maybe even a wildfire". "So how's the weather feel up there you 6 foot tall blonde who aught to retire"!? "Fuck those stupid monsters you got, giving your world a damn recession". "10 out of 10 elements agree, I'll kick your ass & show you true depression"! "Because I couldn't care less if my raps make you or anyone else alarmed". "I dismantle bomb shells, but I've heard you've already been disarmed"! Yang's First Turn "The weather's just fine up here, but it ain't gonna be for you". "I'm a raging volcano, I can punch you once & it'll feel like it was two"! "Everything I do, I kick it off with a bang". "Power up beyond your level, call me a Super Saiyang"! "Don't fuck with me short stuff, I'm known to be somewhat of a blast". "Step in my way again, and I'll break your scrawny ass in half"! Kara's Second Turn "I shouldn't be surprised, such big talk from such a big dumbass"! "Thank god Hogwarts got destroyed, because you weren't going to pass"! "Your a fucking campsite fire & I'm a gigantic fucking fire burning on the devil's horns"! "And calling me small"? "Your ass is used to getting served by the short"! "Go back to therapy, you're in need of it & you need to fix your mistakes you're craven"! "There goes your victory, it just left your ass like it's name was Raven"! Yang's Second Turn "Why... you little bitch"! "Now I'm very fucking mad"! "You wanna bring up my mom, well how's it feel to not have a fucking dad"!? "The show's over, I'm burning this stage down to where nothing remains"! "This battle of rapping is finished, because I can light your ass on fire without a damn brain"! "You reached a little too far for it, & now you're falling off, trying for the victory that which you yearn"! "Your ass is toast now, when I'm through with you, there ain't gonna be anything left to burn"! The "Heated" Argument (Yang) "You really are a dumbass if you thought you could burn me"! (Kara) "I've been a motherfucking master of the elements since I was shorter than your damn knee"! (Yang) "So arrogant & full of yourself, you remind me of a certain ice queen"! (Kara) "At least I didn't get my ass handed to me by a girl who looks like fucking ice cream"! (Yang) "At least I'm not a terribly overpowered stepping stone who can crush timelines"! (Kara) "The only reason you're even playing that card is because to you puny ass, I'm fucking divine"! (Yang) "It's not hard to act like a god when you've got at least 15 fucking powers"! (Kara) "And using the same trick over & over is a surefire way to quickly make the interesting factor sour"! (Yang) "You're a damn hypocrite too, aren't you one to talk"!? (Kara) "Screw you Goldilocks, unlike you, I can actually walk the walk"! (Yang) "You live in a world that you take for granted, a surefire mistake". "You aren't going to fool me, you slippery fucking snake"! "Where I come from, there's no certainty of life, death's all around". "So learn your history before you decide to step out of fucking bounds"! "Hit me with your best shot, I'll even let you try". "I'll blast you ass with power that's hotter than the sun in the damn middle of July"! (Kara) "Is that all the heat you've got"? "Then you'd better watch out for my smoke". "Because if you inhale too much, you might catch a heatstroke"! "I'll kick your ass with the jabs, the uppercuts, the hooks, & the works". "I've kicked more asses than you've sold in merch"! "You picked up a little too much from your drunk uncle, stop sipping from his flagon". "The fairy tale's over, it looks like this warrior just slayed the dragon"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Fights Category:Rap Battles